User talk:Scarecroe
Ellen Hey, Scott, there's a category called "Ellen", but it's red. What's supposed to be in it? -- Ken (talk) 05:16, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :I deleted it. -- Peter (talk) 06:09, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Next and Previous Hey, Scott, how do you feel about putting Next and Previous boxes in the music sections? Sometimes it's a pain for me to have to go from the album I'm in, out to the discography to go to the next album I want, and then go into the next page. I like how the Sesame Street episodes have that, so I was wondering how you felt about it. We can open it up to other people too, if you want. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:51, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :I don't think that would make sense. Browsing by clickthrough chronologically is not an aesthetic most people would really need. —Scott (talk) 04:54, 9 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I guess you're right. It would sure help me move around faster when I'm jumping all over the album section as I'm working on them, though! (I guess I have to keep telling myself, "Someday the albums WILL be done!") -- Ken (talk) 05:11, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Numbers numbering Hey, Scott, on the label and the back cover of Numbers!, the songs on Side 1 are numbered 1-5, and the songs on Side 2 are numbered 6-10. Is there a way we can do that on its page? If it's too much trouble, that's okay, but I thought it would be fun to list it the way it appears. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:16, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :Let me know if that looks okay in your browser. I checked it in Opera and Firefox. —Scott (talk) 13:57, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::It looks great! Thank you! -- Ken (talk) 04:51, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Talk Page Pileup Hey, Scott. The active talk pages are piling up again, with some backlogged from two weeks ago. When you get a chance, please weigh in on Category talk:Sesame Street Specials and Movies Guest Stars. The conversation seems to pretty much be you and me, though, but I'd like to clear it up, since that incredibly unwieldy category title niggles at me. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:41, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Wiggleprise I love it! Get a screenshot of Spaghetini, I want a page! -- Danny (talk) 12:12, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Category tags Thanks, Scott! I knew I forgot something! GO DUCKS! -- Ken (talk) 05:32, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Automatic Kafka I was following Joe's lead on the Preacher caption. You think this is less vulgar than that? --ZeppoMarxist 02:55, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :Nah, vulgar doesn't worry me. I took your note off the image description page because I don't want anyone to worry about it. We don't censor on the wiki... I think there's a Frank Oz quote somewhere around here where he says fuck, and we keep it in because we have a source that confirms he says fuck; and really, why censor Frank Oz? —Scott (talk) 03:00, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::All right. You're the bossman, bossman.--ZeppoMarxist 03:13, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :::Aw, I'm not the boss. It's everyone's wiki. If the vulgarity bothers someone, they'll let us know. —Scott (talk) 03:24, 7 June 2007 (UTC) WASA I don't know if we have enough info yet for a WASA page (I had one of the episodes, with Lynne Thigpen even, on tape, but have been utterly unable to locate it). But when we do, here's a wonderful logo, designed by Mike Pantuso and found by dredging three year-old Internet Archive copies of defunct websites. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:02, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :Oh, fantastic! I should actually be getting most of those episodes soon, so I'm hoping to do a whole Slimey to the Moon episode guide. I love that logo. —Scott (talk) 13:43, 6 June 2007 (UTC) 2K! Congratulations on hitting 2,000 Muppet characters... You had to dig deep for that! I was looking through my stuff, trying to figure out what else I could mine, and I was having a hard time... And then you come along with Neat Stuff To Know & To Do characters, and Bert & Ernie's Word Play. You really went deep. It makes me wonder what we can possibly do to reach 3,000 characters... -- Danny (talk) 01:49, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :Congratulations to us! —Scott (talk) 01:52, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::So, should our next goal be 1K celebrities? We're 51 shy right now (though that's slightly less of a challenge since we don't have the Creature Shop stuff completely saturated *yet*). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:58, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :::Totally! image:tongue.gif —Scott (talk) 02:10, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Hey, Scott, I had a question. Where do we go to see the list of all 2,000 characters? Category: Muppet Characters says, "There are 200 articles in this category". So how do we get to 2,000? -- Ken (talk) 02:37, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :::::Ken, that number is per *page* (the max amount before a second category page is created). You'd have to go through all 10 category pages in order to see them all. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:40, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Scenic Frank Nate Pacheco's re-uploaded a lot of classic commercials and pitch films, including the LaChoy one (which should probably have a page; I may try to transcribe it at some point soonish). Anyway, I found the above image of the Muppets Inc. "scenic department," and though it's harder to tell when he's facing down like that, I'm pretty sure it's Frank Oz. What do you think? Especially since he's the only one I hadn't spotted anywhere else (Jerry Juhl was the writing department and Don Sahlin the "special effects department.") -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:43, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :Oh yeah, no doubt that's Frank. The reel is included here, but yeah, if the Wilson's Meats Meeting Films get thier own page, this probably should, too. —Scott (talk) 00:51, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Characters I can't believe we've gone so long without The Giant Man Eating Chicken‎! I love the fangs. I'm not so sure about The Cereal Girl's Dad, though. I know you want to reach 2,000 characters, but that seems to be stretching things a bit. -- Andrew Leal (talk) Template issues Hey babe: Can you help me with a wiki issue that's on another wiki? I'm trying to create a Spoiler template on the John From Cincinnati wiki. I have a box, and it's up on this page. What I'd like to do is have the box flush left, but the text still centered within the box. I think the way it looks on that page is kind of crummy. Do you have any thoughts? -- Danny (talk) 22:45, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Moldy Oldies Just so you know, we have both Mold and Fungi (which was created a year ago or so), with duplicates of the same picture. I don't have the episode handy to see what terms are used (they definitely look like fungi in the sense of mushrooms, as opposed to mold spores), but you might want to merge them. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 13:54, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :Wow, and I even took the screenshot for it. Dean used the term fungi, but despite what they most look like, Gonzo specifically refers to them as a mold garden. I think that would be the better term to stick with. —Scott (talk) 13:56, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Questions Hey, Scott! A few random questions: 1) Congratulations on breaking 20,000 edits! (Okay, that wasn't a question.) 2) What's been happening with the Muppet Show episodes? I think I saw them all pass by a couple of times. 3) How close are we to 2,000 Muppets? 4) On the Today on Muppet Wiki nominations page, what's that picture from? They show the clip in The World of Jim Henson. Also, if it's all right, could I put a caption under it? I'm pretty sure it's when Fozzie whispers to Kermit, "There's somebody under me!" I'll watch it again if you want me to. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 03:31, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :1. Thanks! :2. Take a look at the history of any one of the pages. You'll see that I added a video field to the template. :3. I don't see the picture you're talking about on Main Page picture nominations, but I think I know which one you mean. I'm not exactly sure, but it might be from a Great Performances appearance. —Scott (talk) 03:38, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ::Sorry, I had the wrong page. I fixed it and added a question. -- Ken (talk) 03:41, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :::Ah yes, that's the picture I thought you meant -- I couldn't remember where we had it. Also, I think we're about 19 away from 2,000 Muppets. —Scott (talk) 03:42, 5 June 2007 (UTC) ::::Yay! -- Ken (talk) 03:55, 5 June 2007 (UTC) :::::As of now, 7 to go! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:34, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives